


Going Rogue

by lesbian_jackinthebox



Category: Kaijudo
Genre: And Where The Hell is Master Jaha, Gen, Who the Hell Let August Around Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_jackinthebox/pseuds/lesbian_jackinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting between the three youngest duel masters is quickly run short once a mysterious creature attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes the headcanon story please excuse the title i just really wanted to use that pun

“It’s probably just some sort of bear or something, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Ah, yes. Because bears  _often_  throw cars into ravines with hand-made spears into their tires. What would I possibly have to worry about?”

Masters Brightmore and Tiera were currently in the midst of an argument over an unidentified creature that had made its way into the paper. Apparently a young couple had been out camping, and was nearly killed by a strange beast that assaulted their campsite with the ferocity of a wolf. Their spat had gotten to the point where Master August and his young acolyte, Nadia stepped in to see what all the commotion was about.

“Master August,” Tiera began as she turned to him, still glaring at Nigel out the corner out of her eye. “Wouldn’t you agree that a bloodthirsty creature, from this side of the veil or not, should be dealt with before anyone gets too horribly injured?”

Before he could speak, Nigel interjected with: “Would you quit twisting what I say into what you think you’ve heard? I’m not saying that there isn’t an issue here, but that we should observe it before we jump to any conclusions.”

“Observing from a safe distance and staying away aren’t exactly the best way to deal with  _all_ problems,” August said. “I’d say we’d need a small group to go out and investigate it firsthand. And if there is a creature-related problem, it’ll just be between us. See? That makes everyone happy, doesn’t it, old bean?”

Nigel rolled his eyes and sighed at hearing the embarrassing nickname, while Nadia’s eyes lit up at the sound of an expedition. “When will we be going? I’ve been studying the fighting abilities of treekin for a while, but I could always go back to beastkin if w-”

“Nadia, this is an extremely dangerous situation,” Tiera said, cutting Nadia off mid ramble. “We don’t know what this thing is, or how it works, and we wouldn’t want such a young acolyte like yourself potentially getting hurt or killed. I highly doubt you’ll be coming with us.”

Nadia pouted. “But I feel like there’s something I could do to help!”

“It’s not that I don’t think you can help us!” Tiera said, trying to cheer her up. “It’s just that it’s not, well, exactly safe to go into the woods without any sort of experience.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the deep woods, two young boys were setting up camp about 2 miles from around the last attack. They had already pitched up tents, and one of them was fumbling with a book of matches to light the fire, while the other was adjusting a camcorder.

“Is it… uh. Wait the light’s… oh! It’s on, okay, alright.” Once he was sure the camera was running properly, he brushed his bangs out of his face, tightened his ponytail, cleared his throat, and began to speak. “Alright! This is the first chapter in Benjirou Kimora’s search for the mystical being known as The Rogue of San Campion.”

He walked around the campsite, occasionally zooming in and out around the trees and bushes as he spoke. “Never before seen by human eyes, this being fades in and out of human history, never seen often in the exact same place for too long. Nobody knows where came from, or how long he’s been among us. But I believe he is a gentle soul, searching for something always out of his reach.”

He whipped around the camera back to the other boy, who was unsuccessfully trying to get a match to light. “Joining me is my assistant, my next-door neighbor, my best friend, and fellow monster enthusiast, Hector Chavez!” Hector looked up, about to say something, but the fire suddenly burst forward from the wood all at once. He yelped and tripped backwards from the flames. Kimora awkwardly shifted himself to view Hector again. “Um, is there anything you’d like to say?”

“H-hi. You’d better get rid of that part in the tape, man.” Hector wheezed, picking himself up from the ground. “I don’t really think I’d like that to be my first appearance on the big screen.”

“Well, we could always use it to show moments of weakness in our struggles, but if you insist.” He said, turning the camera off. “But seriously, yeah, don’t worry about it. You wanna reshoot it?”

“Nah, it’s even that much about us, right? It’s about the weird monster thing that everyone’s going to come for.”

“He’s not a weird monster thing! He’s a just a misunderstood rogue!” Kimora said indignantly. “He doesn’t mean any harm, I don’t think. He’s just scared and searching for something, maybe even the rest of his kind. He only attacks people who get too close to his lair, or something like that.”

“Okay… that still sounds like some kind of monster, though?” Hector replied. “You think it’ll try to attack us?”

“Not if we’re careful! As long as we don’t hurt him or this forest, nothing will go wrong!”

* * *

 

Once the sun had gone down, most of the duel masters and acolytes were going back home, including an extremely disheartened Nadia. She adjusted her backpack on her back as she slowly walked out of the dojo and into the street dimly lit with weak lampposts. Once she had gotten out of clear sight of everyone, she took a quick turn away from her house and straight into the forest.

“Reef Prince Glu-urrgle!” she called, as the summoned the water creature. He fell to the ground with a resounding plop from his portal, chittering a friendly ‘hello’ to Nadia. “I may not have been allowed to go on the full expedition, but there’s nothing exactly stopping me from helping to clear a path. Come, let’s find this beast!” She rushed into the forest, Glu-urrgle waddling as quickly as he could behind her.

She shined her gauntlet ahead of her, careful to not get her foot caught in a hole or to trip over a root, while Glu-urrgle quite cleared them out of the way with a quick swish of the wrist and blast of light. Nadia’s own little trip was all going according to plan until she heard distant voices and footsteps quickly getting close. Glu-urrgle chirped in terror and hid in her backpack, shaking heavily.

“Calm down, it’s probably just… hikers. Or joggers. Late night powerwalking is probably very trendy right now.” She steadied herself, positioning her gauntlet and her stance in a defensive mode. And through the underbrush came Kimora and Chavez, who were just as surprised to see her as she them.

“It… appears we have another guest tonight.” Kimora said. He nudged Hector, who was now holding the camera, to position it at her. Nadia tensed and clenched her pack. “So, uh, what brings you here so late at night? Are you looking for The Rogue yourself, or?”

She blinked twice, unsure of what they were talking about. But, she thought it best to play along with them. “Actually, I’m part of the botanical society. I’m mostly here looking for vandals who are littering and leaving their campfires not put out. You wouldn’t happen to have seen anybody like that?” Nadia’s pack wiggled with the last word, and she quickly smacked it still.

Kimora either didn’t notice it, or he was too caught up in his own documentary. “Intriguing! I’ll have you know we’ve similar interest. You want this forest to stay beautiful, and we want the creatures of this forest to stay safe. Of course, we’re mainly focused on one at the current moment.”

“Yeah! Big freaky hair-coated creatures in particular,” Hector joked. “And have you happened to have seen anybody like that?” Kimora glared and Nadia awkwardly chuckled, still trying to keep her pack from moving. “Always, uh. You, you’ve heard the stories, right? That’s what we’re looking for.”

Almost as if on cue, a huge dark shadow crossed in-between the three teenagers. Hector dropped the camera, Kimora screamed, and Nadia took her exit as Glu-urrgle erupted out of her pack and away from everything in a terrified frenzy.

Once the two boys had regained their bearings, Hector picked up the camera again. “Did you get anything?” Kimora asked breathlessly. He rewound back to the moment directly before the camera dropped. The camera picture itself was blurrier than ever, but he could make out rusty red fur and a pair of long fangs protruding from the creature’s face.

* * *

 

“Get back here!” Nadia cried out to the swiftly retreating water creature. The reef prince didn’t seem to either listen or care, as its terrified chirps only grew more frantic as it rushed through the underbrush. He only stopped suddenly in front of a large dark hole in the midst of the forest, which Nadia unfortunately caught up with a bit too fast. She tripped over him and into the net, which now hung her above the hole.

Glu-urrgle’s apologetic chirps seemed more or less mocking at this point as Nadia laid down on her stomach and let out a deep sigh. “I can already hear Nigel lecturing me about disobeying the rules and unauthorized summons right now.” She lit up her gauntlet to look for some kind of escape, only to find what exactly was in the pit she was hovering over. Bright orange plants with green liquid oozing out of their spikes. “On second thought…”

The water creature looked up at her as if it were pondering something, and then ran back the way it came, chirping rapidly once more. At this point, Nadia came to the realization that the only way out of this was herself. She readjusted herself in the net until she’d made it into a sitting position, and aimed her gauntlet to where she’d been launched.

“Humonculon the Blaster!” The small spider creature crawled out of its portal and was directed up the tree. Once it had made its way onto the branch to where Nadia was hanging, it very gently lasered a smaller hole near the top for her to crawl from. Once she’d gotten her upper body out of the whole, Humonculon created a small webbing rope to help her from falling in case of a misstep.

Nadia climbed up onto the tree branch, and crawled back to the base of the trunk for safety. She stopped to catch her breath, and then began to make her way down the tree. She had almost made it down completely until her hand barley missed a branch. Thankfully there was a set of arms to catch her.

Wait.

Master Tiera herself had made it into the woods, after one of Nigel’s Stalkerspheres had alerted her of an unauthorized summons. She arrived in the nick of time to see Nadia crawling down an extremely large tree. “Are you alright?” she asked, her tone almost plastic in its sweetness.

“Well, I won’t be for long,” Nadia muttered under her breath. “Wait, before you bring me back, there are still two other kids in the woods! What if the creature gets them?”

“Don’t you worry, Masters Takahashi and August will take care of that loose end. Now then, let’s have a talk about honesty and dutifulness.”

During all of this, Hector and Kimora were both terrified. Kimora was attempting to rationalize what he’d just seen and Hector was in the midst of jumping to conclusions.

“It totally ate her!”

“No! It didn’t, calm down, Hector!”

“I am calm! We’re just way too in over our heads, all right? This-this was a mistake. We shouldn’t have come here.”

“Whoa, careful with the camera! My parents don’t know I’m borrowing it for this, and we can’t lose our evidence!”

Hector put down the camera on the ground and took a deep breath. “Okay, so what do you think happened? Your friend, he was just saying hi?!”

“May-maybe? He could have mistook all of us for vandals, that girl said she was looking for them, he could have been looking for vandals, and we just got in the way, and Hector,  _I am so scared-_ “

Guardian Ahaal-Tekk and Aqua Seneschal blasted through the canopy of trees and directly into the campfire, guided by Glu-urrgle. Aqua Seneschal set out the fire with one arm and knocked over the tents with another. August and Takahashi quickly rushed in after them and took in the scene of two absolutely horrified teens holding onto each other and staring up at the creatures.

“Tiera, the children are safe,” Takahashi said into his earpiece. “From August.” He stared over at August, who sheepishly sent back his creature. “Are you two alright?”

“Mentally or physically?!” Hector nearly screamed. Kimora remained silent, paralyzed by fear and confusion. “You didn’t exactly give us a warning!”

* * *

 

Back at the dojo’s library, Nadia was understandably chastised by all three of the Masters. Even if it was volumes preferable to getting pin-cushioned by a bunch of potentially poison plants, it still left her ears ringing.

“But, on the bright side, all of you are safe and sound.” Takahashi said. “And, clever thinking with Humonculon and the net trap.”

“Is that enough of plus for you to forgive me for all of this?” Nadia asked hopefully.

August laughed. “Not in the slightest! Nice try, though. And as for you two…” He turned towards Hector and Kimora. “I’m afraid  _this_  won’t be a story for the papers to hear about.”

“Wait!” Kimora said. “Sirs and miss. I’m still a little confused about you and those… other beasts you had with you. Is The Rogue a beast like them too?” August lowered his hand, the cyber-viruses hovering directly behind the two boys.

“Well, if he is, then maybe he really is looking for his kind. Could there seriously be more of those things roaming about the earth?” Hector added on. Nadia almost immediately got an idea and rushed over to the both of them.

“You know, I could answer all those questions and more! You could join us!” Nadia said, and then turned to the three duel masters, one of which still was in the middle of holding a swarm over all their heads. “It’ll be fun! Just come back here tomorrow morning and we’ll explain it a little more, your parents must be worried sick.”

“Right. Come along, you two.” August fully lowered his hand down, and all the cyber viruses dispersed. He and Takahashi then escorted the two boys out of the temple and back upstairs as Nadia confidently walked over to Tiera.

“So, two new recruits, a successful rescue mission, and a new tactic learned. Am I forgiven now?”

“Nadia, you don’t quite grasp this whole ‘disobeying’ thing do you?”


End file.
